


Private Tutelage

by AngelCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Related, M/M, Season 2, Slash, silk ties and funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCaffrey/pseuds/AngelCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning how to get his Caffrey on, Peter has a lesson of his own for Neal.</p>
<p>Post 2.15 - Power Play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Tutelage

Neal couldn’t believe what Moz had discovered about Alex. He’d thought he knew her, but this latest revelation had once again turned everything on its head. The awkwardness of Moz walking in on him and Sara was nothing compared to that when Neal had shoved his tie in his pocket, rapidly fastened a few buttons, offered Sara a hasty apology and left, dialling Alex as he did so. He’d tried four times, left four very similar messages, and still not managed to get a hold of her, and was pressing redial yet again as he pushed open the door to his apartment.

“Alex, it’s Neal again. You really need to call me back.”

 

Neal disconnected the call and went to slip his cellphone into his pocket as he pushed the door shut behind him. As he released the phone, he felt a hand grab his wrist, and spin him forcefully around, throwing him up against the door. Neal’s eyes widened as his arms were pinned above his head by a strong hand, and the warm, solid form of Peter Burke pinned him there as he felt the silk of his tie – how had Peter gotten his tie? – wrap around his wrists.

“Uh, Peter?” Neal wasn’t going to object to the turn events had taken, but he was more than a little surprised at coming home not only to Peter in his apartment, but to this type of welcome.

 

“Shut up Neal. Stay there. Don’t move and don’t talk unless I say, or I walk out of here right now.”

 

Neal nodded, feeling himself getting hard just at the growl in Peter’s tone; loving the way his name sounded coming from his clearly angry partner.

Peter finished binding Neal’s wrists and slid his hands down the younger man’s toned arms. As they travelled over his shoulders and made to start unfastening his shirt, Peter noticed that oddly, Neal appeared to have missed a button. Neal made the slightest of noises in his throat at Peter’s pause, but the glare he copped silenced him quickly. 

 

Dismissing the thought, Peter pulled Neal’s shirt open and set to work on his belt. Neal was surprised at how quickly he felt his pants opened and pushed down, but suddenly Peter’s mouth was on his, and it was all Neal could do not to moan out loud. He toed off his loafers and wriggled slightly, his slacks falling to his ankles. He’d never been one for following rules, but he wasn’t about to let Peter leave him wanting, so he was going to keep still and quiet if it killed him. The kiss was slick and hard, and Neal relaxed against the solid door behind him, letting Peter devour him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the sound of another zipper being undone, and so the incredible things he was imagining Peter doing to him in the following moments suddenly seemed a whole lot less likely when the older man pulled away. 

 

Neal blinked questioningly, but was promptly robbed of what surely would have been a glorious sight when Peter placed his hand over his eyes.

“Keep them closed.” Neal nodded again, and when Peter removed his hand, Neal obeyed, somehow resisting sneaking a peek at Peter in his current state of undress. He had certainly not expected this after the stunt he had pulled on their last case – yes, they had made arrests, the case was as good as closed, but Peter was quite obviously angry, and Neal would have expected a far less literal dressing-down for his impersonating of even a junior agent, let alone Peter himself. He stepped out of his pants somewhat hopefully, kicking them away.

Neal didn’t know if Peter intentionally waited until he sagged somewhat impatiently backwards, letting his arms drop until his bound wrists were almost resting on his head, or if it was just by chance. Whichever it was, if Peter had intended to surprise Neal when one hand stretched his arms up above his head again, the other hoisted Neal’s left leg up over Peter’s hip, and then pressed a slick finger into him, he succeeded; the younger man gasping at the unexpected action. 

 

Neal’s hands twisted in their bonds as Peter worked his finger in, and began his spiel.

 

“I know you think you got away with the whole playing Agent thing, because we got Stanzler, but I assure you, you’re wrong.” He crooked his finger, and Neal jerked under him. 

 

“I know I told the others to call you Agent Burke, and I didn’t kill you for looking at my wife the way you did, but that does not make what you did acceptable.” A second finger pressed in alongside the first, Neal’s eyes moving rapidly beneath their still closed lids.

 

“I know you thought that making yourself a badge—“, Peter twisted his fingers, eliciting a slight whimper from Neal, “was ‘necessary in the situation’, but you are not an agent, and you should be punished for claiming to be one.” Peter spread his fingers wide, and Neal could not bite back the moan that escaped his lips.

 

“What I don’t think you knew though, was what it did to me seeing you flash that badge. Give one of my agents that damn double finger point--“, Peter’s use of said double finger point at that precise moment ensuring Neal would never see it the same way again, “and strut around like you were running the show. I wanted to take you right there in my office, glass walls be damned.” Peter had added a third finger, and Neal was rock hard, breathing heavily and pushing back eagerly.

 

“I can’t condone that sort of behaviour, Neal.” Peter slowly removed his fingers, and Neal nearly opened his eyes, nearly protested – but bit his lip hard as he felt Peter slide into him, replacing those crafty fingers with his impressive cock. “So this is a reminder of something you will be severely lacking in if you do anything like that again. Do you understand me?”

 

Neal didn’t respond at first, words escaping him as he felt himself being slowly and entirely filled by Peter. 

 

“Neal.” Peter’s voice was sharp. “Look at me. Do you understand?”

 

Neal slowly opened his eyes, fixing Peter with a stare. He nodded slightly, and, finding his voice, replied.

 

“Y-yes. I u… I understand. Never again. Never ever again.”

 

Peter released Neal’s wrists, using his other arm to lift Neal’s right leg, giving him better leverage. 

 

“Tell me what you’ll never do. Tell me right now.” Peter rocked his hips back, before thrusting into Neal again. The younger man let his head fall back against the door with a soft thud.

 

“I… I will never pretend to be you again. I won’t…“ Neal’s breath hitched as Peter began to thrust more deeply. “I won’t look at El the wrong way. I… oh, oh fuck, Peter… I won’t make any more badges and…” Neal’s back was slammed back against the door with each drive forward of Peter’s hips, and they both should have been grateful June was out for the night. “And I won’t use the…” Neal was gasping, hardly able to form the words as Peter hit his prostate with every stroke. “The double finger point and I won’t… I won’t strut… unless y-you want me to…”

Peter was close, Neal’s tight heat and half-gasped words only making him go harder, and faster.

“And I… I won’t stop you or… or complain if you ever want to… f-fuck me in the office. Glass-walls-be-damned.” The last words came out in a rush as Neal’s back arched, Peter coming explosively inside him with a deep, throaty sound, Neal’s own orgasm crashing over him moments later. 

 

Neal sagged against the door, his arms falling limply to rest around Peter’s neck, wrists still bound with his expensive silk tie. Peter leant forward, resting his forehead on Neal’s shoulder, both breathing heavily as they came down from their respective peaks. 

 

Finally finding the will to move after several minutes, Peter, still buried deeply inside of Neal, shifted away from the door and towards the bed. He carefully lowered the two of them down, pulling out of Neal as he did so, the younger man moaning slightly at the loss of the feeling of fullness Peter had given him. Neal lifted his arms from where they had rested on Peter’s shoulders, letting them fall above his head, the tie now wrapped around one wrist and quite clearly not the other. Peter quirked an eyebrow at Neal’s escape from his bonds, flopping down beside him on the bed before voicing his curiosity about how exactly Neal had relieved himself of the binding.

 

Turning his face towards Peter, Neal murmured with a wink, 

 

“I think someone needs more training.”


End file.
